


It's Bound to Happen

by wonwooscarrot



Series: Twitter AUs [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Twitter AU, doctor!mingyu, police!Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwooscarrot/pseuds/wonwooscarrot
Summary: extension of twitter au of @wonwooscarrot.read it first by numberhere!





	1. # 50

It was about 10 PM when Wonwoo found himself in the bathroom. In the bathtub, specifically, holding a can of beer in one hand and his phone in the other. He kept hearing his phone’s notifications, probably texts from Soonyoung since Jun is too busy with his new boyfriend. Wonwoo doesn’t even bother.He promised himself he won’t drink, cause he’s a mess when he’s drunk, but that promise ain’t happening tonight. If he was sober enough, he would thank himself for being smart and spending the rest of his beer inside the bathtub where no harm can come his way. Unless if somene decides to open the faucet and try to drown him. Which is probably better than whats about to happen next. 

Wonwoo was just about done with his beer when he heard the door open. He could’ve sworn he locked it. Then again, he was already drunk when he came here , so who knows if he actually locked the door. He tried to get up so he could see whoever it is who came in. If it’s a girl, then he might get hurt. If it’s a guy, he hopes the guy pees fast and won’t smoke marijuana inside. He’s not in the mood to arrest someone tonight. And if it’s a couple that’s about to fuck, then Wonwoo definitely wanted to let them know he was there. Not to join or anything. but Wonwoo respects privacy as much as a good person should.  
  
Wonwoo opened the curtains to see who the person who came in was. It was definitely not a couple since theres only one person there. It was definitely not a girl with the short hair, tight jeans, and tall figure. It was most likely a boy. A boy that Wonwoo is all too familiar with, but not so much as the same time. The doctor that’s been treating him every since his first accident this month. Wonwoo doesn’t know why he only saw the doctor back then for the first time. He also doesn’t know why he hasn’t seen other doctors beside said doctor. And he is most definitely surprised to see the same doctor standing in front of him, holding a cup of whatever he’s drinking, or was drinking since he just let go of the cup into the sink, probably from the shock of someone opening the bathroom curtains. Fate was a pretty funny thing, but Wonwoo is definitely not laughing right now. 

“Hey! You’re not covered in blood. Or vomit. That’s a new sight.” The taller stated. 

Luckily for Wonwoo, he just woke up and is somewhat sober now. He doesn’t know how, but the presence of the man he wants to avoid while drunk woke him up completely. Maybe he hasn’t had enough alcohol. 

“Hey! Surprised to see you here.” Wonwoo doesn’t know why he tried to start up a conversation. 

“I told you I’d be here right? Why are you surprised?” 

“I mean in this bathroom. I’m pretty sure I locked the door though. Didn’t think I’d run into you in a bathroom for fucks sake.” 

“Hey the only times I run into you is when I need to fix you up. This is better than you being hurt all the damn time.” 

“You must really enjoy fixing me up huh?” Wonwoo doesn’t know why his flirting self is doing but he can’t help it anyway. 

“Yeah. I know right? I even sacrificed my lunch time for you. You should be grateful!” 

_Lunchtime? You mean the time I had glass in my leg?_ Wonwoo thought to himself. 

“You know you don’t have to be the one to attend to me every time I go to the hospital, right?”

The taller didn’t answer but he backed away from the sink and moved towards the tub. Wonwoo saw how Mingyu got one foot inside so Wonwoo immediately curled up his body, since he assumed Mingyu wanted to sit on the tub. He was right. 

“This thing is too small for us.” Mingyu complained. 

“I don’t think it was designed to fit two 6 footers in, even when we’re sitting like this.” 

“You have pretty lips.” Mingyu suddenly blurted out which made Wonwoo confused. He was blushing, but still confused. 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

“Whatever you do, don’t bust your lips when you work. Or any other time.” 

“And why is that? I thought you we’re going to fix me up?” 

“Well. I would. But kissing broken lips isn’t as fun as kissing plump lips you know?” 

“And why would you kiss my broken lips if I did bust my lips?” Wonwoo asked, half knowing the answer and half wishing he was wrong. 

“Because I want to.” 

“And you’re definitely drunk. You even forgot you have a girlfriend.” Wonwoo laughed. Not because Mingyu was funny, but he laughed the pain away. Who would’ve thought having your crush say he wants to kiss you under the influence would hurt? 

“Nah. No I don’t. You don’t know that.” 

“Yes I do.” Wonwoo was just about to stand up and try to leave the room, since he cant take another second being so close to Mingyu, when the door suddenly slammed opened and Mingyu’s voice was being called. 

“Mingyu!” He heard a guy call Mingyu’s name. “Ugh why did you disappear on us like that? You know you do stupid stuff when you’re drunk. Chaeyeon! I found him.” 

Not long after, said girl came running to the bathroom. Seokmin already got Mingyu to stand up and got his arm around the other.

“Seokmin! Oh thank god we found him.” Chaeyeon said as soon as she got to the bathroom.

“Ugh and I told you not to drink too much.” Chaeyeon looks at Mingyu draping over Seokmin’s arm. 

Wonwoo was about to say something when he was cut off by Mingyu’s friends. 

“Hey, sorry for my friend causing trouble. He didn’t do anything weird right?” The guy was looking at Wonwoo and he could feel the nervous tension. 

“Nah. I wanted to be alone then he came right in and sat in the tub.” 

“Oh thank god.” Chaeyeon says. “Thanks again Mr. Jeon. I’ll be taking my boyfriend now.” Chaeyeon says with an apologetic tone and smile. He was followed by Seokmin who was still carrying most of Mingyu’s waves. 

 

“Maybe drowning in the tub isn’t so bad after all.” Wonwoo told himself as the trio left the bathroom. 


	2. # 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the au first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/987589400723832832)

Mingyu’s Diary [ for the Week ]

 

 

**Day 1**

 

Wonwoo was in a wheelchair when he arrived in the hospital. I was told he sprained his ankle while on the job. I took care of it already but it looks like it’ll take a week before he gets fully healed. I asked Minghao to ask Jun where Wonwoo lives and I found out he lives alone. Well, I might’ve already scheduled him for the whole week in his hospital bed. It’s only a matter of time until he wakes up and texts me when the nurse tells him he won’t be going anywhere for a while. I wish I would be able to see his face but unfortunately, he’s not the only patient I attend to. Thought I do want to attend to him only, but you didn’t hear that from me. 

 

Until next time.

\- Mingyu 

 

 

**Day 2**

 

Well just like I said, Wonwoo did complain about being bedridden in the hospital for a week, but I can say I handled that pretty well. Being a doctor really was the best choice in my life. As if I didn’t get all the good stuff in my life, my office is on just a doors after Wonwoo’s so when I go to my office, I always try to take a look at how he’s doing. Most of the time he’s just on his phone and most of the time he’s sleeping. Now that I think about it, maybe a week in the hospital would be boring for him. I should do something about that, especially since I did kind off forced this whole thing on him.

 

\- Mingyu 

 

 

 **Day 3**  

  
I talked to Wonwoo today! The only conversation we had for the past 2 days were our texts and that was on the moment he woke up. I could say it’s pretty dry right now. Anyway we’re getting off topic. As I said, I talked to him today. I went to his room and asked if he was okay. Pretty much small talk, just to get to talk to him. I talked him into going on a stroll around the hospital. It took a lot of “please”s but I finally convinced him to get on a wheelchair and stroll outside with me. You could say I was pretty happy about it. We went to the mini garden and who knew police officer Jeon Wonwoo loved flowers. He told me his mother has a garden and he used to help her out with it. And I thought I couldn’t be into him more. But that’s our little secret. It was time for his lunch and my lunch break was about to end to I took him back to his room. What’s weird was he didn’t talk the way back but when I was just about to close the door, I could’ve sworn I heard him say “thank you.” I was about to him about it when the nurse came in with the cart with his food. He looked happy seeing his food so maybe I’ll ask him about it next time. Which reminds me, 

 

Until next time.

 

\- Mingyu 

 

 **Day 4**  

 

It was a pretty boring day if you asked me. No offense to the people who came in the emergency room, but my whole day was packed with patient that’s not names Jeon Wonwoo. Curse my shift. I only got to see Wonwoo once today. I took a peek at his room only to find him sleeping. Well that’s pretty much it I guess. Better luck tomorrow? 

 

Until next time.

 

\- Mingyu 

 

 **Day 5**  

 

Thank god for Seokmin!! I was able to convince him to cover for me during my lunch time. Yes. I did that so me and Wonwoo would have the same lunch time. So I waited outside his room a few minutes before lunch so I can spot the nurse that delivers the food. I told her I’d take care of it. Well one thing’s for sure he was surprised to see me bring the food to him myself. He was about to eat his first spoonful when he stopped and looked at me. He asked me why I was watching him and I told him it was my lunch time too. But get this!! He offered to share his food with me!!! Can you believe that? Well as much I want to sit next to him and share his bowl of stew, I wouldn’t want him to eat less than what he’s supposed to so I told him I already ate before coming there. Too bad I now have to cover for Seokmin’s lunch break so I only had enough time to watch him eat and small talk. Small talk that I definitely appreciated. 

 

Until next time.

 

\- Mingyu

 

 **Day 6**  

 

Today was pretty weird. Well first someone came in with an adaptor stuck to his foot. Then someone came in saying he has a dildo stuck in his ass. Thank god I only heard about it and didn’t have to handle that patient myself. Lunch time came by and I get to spend my time with Wonwoo again. I brought my own lunch this time, couldn’t risk having him hear my stomach growl and have him give me his food. He’s thin enough as he is! He really needs to eat more if you ask me. So it was going usually well until I asked him why he wanted to become police officer. I expected the normal answers like “my father told me to be one” or “It’s been my dream as a kid to become a police officer.” What I got was Wonwoo said it was his responsibility and it might be the only thing he could do his whole life. Sure I was taken aback by his answer but I was pretty shocked to see a tear fall from his cheek and onto his arm. He quickly wiped it. He covered himself with his blanket and told me he was done eating. I told him to eat some more but I didn’t get a response. I spent maybe 10 minutes waiting for him to talk but there was nothing. I collected the dishes and went outside. I wonder what really pushed him to become a police officer. Guess that’s something for another day. 

 

Until next time.

 

\- Mingyu. 

 

**Day 7**

 

I CANT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! Okay so I was heading to my office meaning I get to sneak a peek at Wonwoo again. Unfortunately, he was asleep. I don’t know what I was thinking but I went inside. I sat on the floor and look at his sleeping face. I know I know it was creepy you don’t need to tell me I know how the society works. But I couldn’t help but admire the guy’s face. His high nose, the dark circles under his eyes that looks good on him, the cute little pimple near his chin. And are you ready for this? i kind of kissed him. NOT ON THE LIPS THOUGH. I kissed his forehead. As much as I love spending time with him here, I’d rather he already gets healed up. And  Poor guy must be bored to death lying on bed the whole day. Anyway it’s a good thing he didn’t wake up after that. Who knows how he would’ve reacted if he found out a male doctor would go into his room and kiss his forehead. Definitely not good for me. Anyway you know what? What was I thinking writing this down. If Minghao or Seokmin reads this I’m definitely getting an earful for them. And Chaeyeon will just feel bad again. I can’t have that. So I guess this is our little secret then. 

 

Until next time

 

\- Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS THAT???? TELL ME YOUR REACTIONS HERE OR ON TWITTER ID LOVE TO READ ABOUT PEOPLE FRUSTRATED BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I MADE HAHAHAHA 
> 
> but fr i love you all for reading i dont deserve you guys


	3. # 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a little bit of sadness here but i assure you this isnt the angst part
> 
> this is where mutual pinning will start and this is actually a good moment in the story

Wonwoo sent his message to Junhui stating how he’s going go arrest Mingyu and make him talk. His phone was noisy with all the texts from Junhui probably asking him more questions or maybe even to stop him. But Wonwoo doesn’t care. He put his phone in airplane mode first before heading to his police car. He figured he’d use his own car but that wouldn’t be convincing would it? He needs Mingyu to talk so a little scare is necessary. Wonwoo got inside his car and started to drive towards the hospital where Mingyu works at.He was thinking of how to properly execute his plan without endangering his job.

 

Wonwoo finally arrived at hospital. Before going outside, he put on a pair of sunglasses and readied his handcuffs. He headed towards the doors and starts his search for Mingyu. He asked the nurse on about the whereabouts of the doctor. A nurse directed him to his office. Wonwoo thanked the nurse before asking her that be wants to meet with him privately. He took a deep breath before slamming the door open.

 

“Doctor Kim Mingyu, you’re under-“

 

Wonwoo stopped with his words as he saw not just Mingyu inside his office. He saw Mingyu with two other doctors and his lovely girlfriend, Chaeyeon.

 

“Won- Officer Wonwoo, what brings you here? Is you ankle okay?” Mingyu asked.

“I need to-“

“We’re you just about to say Mingyu is under arrest?” One of the doctors with Mingyu asked.

“I’m sorry who are you?” Wonwoo asked in panic. He is here to arrest Mingyu but not legally.

“Minghao. Doctor Xu Minghao. This one is Lee Seokmin. We’re Mingyu’s co-worker. And you haven’t answered my question.”

“Officer, did Mingyu did something?”

Wonwoo was definitely panicked now. He doesn’t know what to do. Until an idea came to his mind.

“Doctor Kim has been attending to me for a whole week because of my injury. He told me it only needed a week to heal but I still can’t properly walk and it still hurts.”

“You look fine to-“ Seokmin said before getting interrupted by Mingyu.

“Guys. I believe he’s my patient and I know about his injury more. It’s work hours so is it okay if you guys leave us alone?” Mingyu asked.

The three people other than Wonwoo looked at Mingyu.

“Please.” Mingyu said.

“Let’s go guys. Mingyu knows what he’s doing. He knows what’s best for him.” Chaeyeon said as he held onto the two boy’s wrists.

“But-“

“Come on. We can’t keep Mingyu’s patient waiting.” Chaeyeon said before exiting the room with the two doctors.

 

Finally, it’s just the two of them. Alone. Wonwoo can finally ask the bastard why he’s using him to cheat on his girlfriend.

“Is you ankle really not fine?” Mingyu asked.

“No.”

“I figured.”

“You know why I’m here, don’t you?” Wonwoo asked.

“Not a clue.”

“Well Doctor Kim. May I ask why you kissed my forehead when I was asleep in my room?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu’s eyes turned wide.

“You were awake?!” Mingyu said in a much louder voice.

“Yes and now answer the question.”

“I- I kiss my patients...better. Yeah I kiss them better so they could heal faster. Yeah thats it.” Mingyu said pathetically.

“You actually expect me to believe that?”

“Well that’s what I said right? Do I have another reason to do so?” Mingyu asked confidently. He knows what he’s doing.

“Fine. You won’t tell me?” Wonwoo moved closer to Mingyu. He handcuffed his left arm to Mingyu’s right arm. “I won’t leave till you tell me.”

“Wonwoo I have to work! You have to work! What are you doing?”

“Getting the truth.”

Mingyu glared at Wonwoo before sighing.  

“Fine. Suit yourself.” Mingyu said before standing up and heading to the door, where he pulls Wonwoo.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asked.

“Doing my job.” Mingyu got out of the room and pulled Wonwoo to wherever he was going. The trio was actually outside the room, but far enough to not be able to hear them. Their eyes were in shock at what they witness. The three of them were trying to talk to Mingyu but Mingyu just gave off weak answers and reasons on why he’s handcuffed to Wonwoo. Wonwoo couldn’t answer himself so he just followed Mingyu wherever he went.

 

He followed Mingyu to his rounds of his patients. To his scheduled check ups on people. To his lunch at the cafeteria. Mingyu was right they have good food at their cafeteria. It was until it was a few minutes after lunch that Wonwoo got impatient.

 

“Mingyu will you just tell me the truth.” Wonwoo pleaded.

“I did tell you the truth.”

Wonwoo has had enough.

“I’ll let you kiss me again if you tell me the truth.” Wonwoo said as fast as he can. As fast as Mingyu turned his head to face Wonwoo in shock.

“You want it, don’t you?” Wonwoo asked with a smirk.

“N-No!”

“Mingyu. Please. Okay what if I say whats on my mind and then you tell me the truth.”

“Whats on your mind?” Mingyu repeated Wonwoo’s words.

“Yes.

“Fine. I’ll listen.” Mingyu said as he pulled Wonwoo to a bench.

 

Wonwoo started to tell Mingyu how he thought that Mingyu must at least like him to flirt with him like that. No matter how much of a flirt you are, you should be able to control yourself once you’re in a relationship. But Mingyu didn’t. Wonwoo told him how he thought that this was cheating on Chaeyeon and it didn’t feel right to let it pass. And then Wonwoo admitted one more thought of his.

 

“And maybe, maybe I find you attractive so I don’t want to develop feelings for a man with a boyfriend. I mean do you even like guys? Mingyu this is very confusing for me to if you could just tell me the truth, I’d leave you alone. I’d even stop getting injured or at least have a different doctor attend to me.” Wonwoo said.

 

“I am so sorry, Wonwoo. I’m sorry I got you feeling that bad about yourself.”

“Are you going to tell me why you kiss my forehead?”

“Fine. You deserve to know anyway.”

Wonwoo gulped as he was about to hear the truth from Mingyu. Did he really like him or was all of this really platonic?

“Me and Chaeyeon are together, but only because she needs to. We’re childhood friends you know? And then best friends. She quickly got comfortable with Minghao and Seokmin. Believe it or not she’s one of the guys.” Mingyu laughed. “You know she’s as actress right? Well let’s just say a lot of men are after her. Old, young, you name it. So she told me if it was okay if she tells the world that I’m her boyfriend. I visit her during her shoots and when she’s filming. I always go to her, especially when she texts me that a guy is after her again. You know theres like a unspoken rules between guys. When a girl is taken, you don’t touch her. I mean there were still times when guys would approach her knowing she’s “with me.” Mingyu air quoted. “But I’m always able to go to her side just in time. That’s why if she doesn’t have a job she’s either hanging out with us in the hospital or she stays at home.”

 

“I see.” Wonwoo said.

 

“And you know, I do like you.” Mingyu said without looking at Wonwoo.

“I-“ Wonwoo voice couldn’t come out.

“But I understand if you think of me differently now. I know this whole thing with Chaeyeon is just an agreement, but I still played with your feelings. I’m sorry.”

 

Wonwoo couldn’t speak. He still needs to process what happened. Instead, he reached for his keys and unlocked the handcuffs.

 

Mingyu looked at him, a look where it’s like he’s asking Wonwoo “why?”

 

“I guess I don’t need a new doctor then. I’ll see you when I need help again.” Wonwoo said before walking away.

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know but this time, Mingyu is the one confused.

 

As for Wonwoo, he definitely needs to ask for advice again.


	4. #91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the au first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/987589400723832832)

Mingyu just finished up eating lunch with Wonwoo. He walked Wonwoo out of the hospital and thanked him for eating with him. He walked back to his office with a smile on his face. Mingyu is definitely happy that things are going well with Wonwoo. Thankful might not be even enough to describe Mingyu’s relationship. Wonwoo turns out to be pretty understanding of the situation and Mingyu is glad he believed him. Even though Mingyu didn’t tell Wonwoo _everything._

 

Mingyu opened the door to his office to once again find Chaeyeon sitting on his chair. 

“Chaeyeon, as much as I consider you a guy trapped in a girl’s body, will you please not put your feet up on my table.” Mingyu says as he walks towards Chaeyeon and push her feet off said table. 

“Hey! That’s no way to treat your girlfriend!” Chaeyeon says and Mingyu already gives her a look. 

“What are you saying right now?” Mingyu asks. 

“Oh I see. I guess now that Wonwoo is around you don’t need a girlfriend now.” 

And as if what Chaeyeon said was funny, both of them laughed at the same time.

 

“Oh my god I never thought I get to hear those words out of your mouth.” Mingyu says as he cups Chaeyeon’s cheeks with one hand.

“You’re so cute Chaeyeon-ie.” 

In a matter of three seconds, Chaeyeon slapped Mingyu’s hand away, got up from the chair and now has Mingyu on a chokehold. 

“Never cup my cheeks again.” 

“Fine, fine, fine! Let me go already.” Mingyu says and Chaeyeon does so. 

“I mean where do you get that strength in that tiny body of yours.” Mingyu says as he feels up his neck to check if anythings wrong. Chaeyeon proceeds to take the seat for patients. 

“Enjoyed your little lunch with the officer?” 

“Of course I did.” 

“Can’t believe after all this time you’re finally getting a love life.”  

“Hey I could’ve gotten one if wanted to. I had girls lining up on me.” 

“I’d laugh at your boastful ass but I know firsthand that it’s true. Do you remeber the amount of hate I got in school for hanging out with you. Everyone kept saying “Leave Mingyu alone! He’s mine yadayadayada.” Ugh those bitches.” 

“Yeah I remember.” 

“You told him about us?” 

“Yeah. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“Are you joking, of course I don’t mind. Sure we dated so I can the creepy dudes off my back and you can get the girls off of yours. But believe me Mingyu, I’d never fall in love with you.” 

“Oh is that a challenge?” Mingyu asked with a smirk. 

“Shut up even if I tried to seduce you you like dick more than me.” 

“Oh you’re so funny ha ha.” 

“Besides,” Chaeyeon got off the chair and walked towards Mingyu. “I knew that Wonwoo would be the only one who would want you to pursue a relationship with someone.” 

“Wait, you remember him?” Mingyu looked at Chaeyeon confused. 

“Of course I do, you idiot. How could I forget the reason why you came out to me in the first place when we we’re in junior high. I swear that was still one of the most shocking events in my life. You kind of traumatized me now with one-on-one meetings in the roof. I always remember you confessing how you liked boys and crying yourself in my lap.” 

“Not my fault.” 

“Anyway, I’m glad you found him. I better get going now. I only came by to visit my lovely best friend, but I didn’t want to bother your little date.” Chaeyeon says as she walks towards the door. 

 

“Hey Chaeyeon.” 

“Hm?” 

“Thanks for everything.”

“Of course, you idiot. Thanks for everything as well and I’m expecting more from you, from now on.” Chaeyeon winked at Mingyu and left the room.   


 

“I’m glad I met him again, too.” 


	5. # 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the au first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/987589400723832832)

**Jeon Wonwoo, 6 Years Old**

 

 

Wonwoo was peacefully playing in the sandbox in the park. He liked to push his palm into the sand and see his handprint. He like to build sandcastles that never really stayed up, which never really bugged him since he can build a lot more, until its time to go home. But Wonwoo was a smart child. He knew that his mother would take him back to the park again tomorrow. That was what his mother had told him. And his mother did. Wonwoo loved playing in the sandbox. 

 

Until one day, he and his mother came to the park, as usual. Wonwoo immediately went to the sandbox, but this time, it had already kids in them. Wonwoo was always alone when he played in the sandbox, so this was really a new sight for him. Nevertheless, Wonwoo still wanted to play. He got in the sandbox and sat down and started to play. He stopped when he felt sand going inside his shirt. He stood up with the feeling of sand running down his back and looked at who the culprit was. The two boys were laughing at Wonwoo. Wonwoo was still not used to strangers so the only thing he could do was cry. His crying caught the attention of his mother and she quickly rushed to Wonwoo. Wonwoo was picked up after he was dusted off of the sand. His mother carried him away from the sandbox with their chest facing each other. Wonwoo could see what was happening in the sandbox after wiping his tears away. The two boys now had another boy and girl join them. But in Wonwoo’s eyes, it looked like they were fighting. Wonwoo didn’t care so he closed his eyes and eventually slept in his mother’s arms. 

 

 

**Kim Mingyu, 5 years old**

 

 

Mingyu was riding the swing with Chaeyeon, his neighbor, in the park. It became a routine for them to come play in the park. Mingyu wasriding the swing peacefully while Chaeyeon was trying to see how high she could go, despite Mingyu’s warning that she might hurt herself. Mingyu enjoyed the peaceful swing and the breeze, until he saw something happening in the sandbox nearby. One boy had a shovel full of sand ready in one of his hand and another is sneaking up on another kid. Mingyu could do nothing as he saw the boys shove sand into the boy’s back. Mingyu heard the kid crying. This caught Chaeyeon’s attention too. Chaeyeon was the first one to go to the boys. She scolded them and Mingyu just looked at the little boy’s crying face while his mother carried him away. He heard one of the boy call Chayeon ugly and Mingyu was running towards Chaeyeon. He scolded the boys and told them at only _he_ could call Chaeyeon that. Mingyu also scolded the boys for what they did to the other kid. A kids’ fight broke out. The parents of the other kids took them away eventually. Chaeyeon smiled at Mingyu while both of them were sitting at the sandbox and laughed at what happened. But in the back of Mingyu’s mind, he keeps on thinking about the cute boy earlier. 

 

 

**Kim Mingyu 13 years old**

 

 

“Mingyu, why did you bring me to the roof. You know what, giving me a banana milk in exchange for climbing up all those stairs isn’t worth it so you better-“ 

“I like boys.” Mingyu said. 

Chaeyeon looked at Mingyu with disbelief before laughing. “You’re joking right?” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you.” Mingyu said before he started to walk towards the door. 

“No wait! Okay, okay, fine. Let’s talk. How did you realize you like boys?” 

“Do you still remember back then when we scolded two kids at the park because they put sand in another kid’s shirt?” 

“Of course, Mingyu. We might be young but I would never forget out first fight with other people.” 

“Well, back then, I kept thinking about the kid that got sand in his shirt. I don’t know why but I found his eyes pretty even though it was full of tears. It looked like a cat.” 

“Makes sense. You do have a dog and you tried to bring home a bunch of stray cats. Go on.” 

“Well I kept thinking about him for maybe a week or two, but he never came back to the sandbox, until I eventually stopped thinking about him. Then, just two weeks ago, I was at the library, and I thought that this guy looked familiar. I saw a lot of times in the library after that, but I couldn’t quite say who I thought the guy was. That is until he pulled the back part of his collar and put a towel to swipe his sweat I guess.” 

“Ew.” 

“That’s not the point. Him pulling on his collar reminded me of the same boy who got sand in his shirt. So I sat right in front of him to take a look at his face and he had the same eyes as the other kid! I’m confident they’re the same person.” 

“Hold on, this happened for about two weeks? Mingyu, don’t tell me you kept looking and observing the guy for two whole weeks.” 

“Why is that bad?” 

“Way to not be creepy, genius. The dude’s probably creeped out by you.” 

MIngyu looked at Chaeyeon as he processed what he just heard. 

“Nooooooo! No, I can’t believe I’m so stupid. He probably thinks I might bully him or something. How dumb can I get?” 

“So, what’s his name?” 

“Huh?” 

“His name. You got his name after all that stalking, didn’t you?” 

“Uh, yeah. Jeon Wonwoo. I saw his name tag.” 

“Jeon Wonwoo huh? Such an unlucky guy to have a stalker like you like him.” 

“Hey! I’m not a stalker!”   
  
The afternoon went by so fast. Chaeyeon asked is Mingyu has told his family. Mingyu suddenly cried and told her how he’s scared. Mingyu cried. Chaeyeon smacked him for getting tear stains on his uniform and told him everything would be fine. And it was. 

 

 

**Jeon Wonwoo, 13 years old.**

 

Wonwoo has been noticing a kid a lot these past few days. He would somehow always see him in the library. And sometimes in the corridors. The same boy sat in front of Wonwoo and would sometimes catch him starring, but both would look away instantly. Needless to say, Wonwoo got fond of the guy. He would expect him to show up in the library whenever he goes there. He wishes he could meet the guy and maybe talk with him, but Wonwoo would only be dreaming to say he could talk with a guy like that. 

 

It was only just a dream, not until he was about to cross the road on a green light and a hand was latched hard on his arm, followed by a loud voice. 

“Are you dumb or something? Why would you read a book while crossing a road?” 

Wonwoo wasn’t able to process what just happened until a car passed by and he saw the red light for the people crossing the road. 

“Uhm, I’m sorry. I was too into the book.” Wonwoo said as he adjusted his glasses. 

“I’ll say.” Wonwoo look at the person who just probably saved his life, only to see the same guy he was wishing he could speak with. 

“I’m Kim Mingyu. You are?” 

“Jeon Wonwoo. Thanks for saving my life” 

“No problem.”   
  
And the days go on just like that. It turns out Mingyu lives near Wonwoo’s so they share the same path going home. They’d talk about anything. And Wonwoo was happy he could talk to Mingyu. And as he finally had the courage to ask why he would always see Mingyu in the library, he didn’t expect that the other male was doing so to be friends with him. 

“Why though?”

“Why what?” 

“Why do you want to be friends with me?” 

“You remind me of someone. And after hanging out with you, you’re actually pretty cool, Wonwoo.” 

That was the first time someone’s words other than his own family made him this happy. And Wonwoo would treasure it forever. 

 

But he couldn’t. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

One day, Wonwoo was going home alone. Mingyu said he’s be a little late and told him to go first. He was a reading a book, again. And not like how Mingyu prevented it the first time, Wonwoo crossed the road at the wrong time. A car was speeding up and Wonwoo was in front of it, a few yards away. 

 

Crash. 

 

Wonwoo's last sight was the car that was in front of him a few seconds ago, Mingyu lying on the cold ground, the color red, and people crowding around him. 

 

On that day, Wonwoo forgot everything, even his own name. 

 


	6. # 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the au first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/987589400723832832)
> 
>  
> 
> i know nothing about how police do their job and my internet is too slow to learn about it for one chapter pls bear with me

 

 

_**EMERGENCY REPORT** _

 

_**ROBBERY and HOSTAGE AT ROAD 1087** _

 

_**JULIO'S BAKERY** _

 

_**ALL ASSIGNED UNITS ARE TO RESPOND IN SAID LOCATION** _

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo arrived at the scene. He looked at the place. Windows were broken. Some bread scattered in the ground. This is the place, alright. 

 

He was assigned to sneak into the back door and surprise the criminal inside. 

 

Wonwoo was able to get in and he is one door away from the criminal. 

 

He opened the door and caught the eyes of the criminal. Wonwoo can't shoot him since he has an old lady in his arms as hostage, but he was able to take the guy's gun and throw him onto the floor.   
  
Police were able to tie the criminal up, but not before he was able to get a hold of a gun and attempt to shoot the old lady. Not until Wonwoo blocked it. 

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo woke up to a familiar scent and scene.   
  
He saw white ceilings and walls and the fresh scent of anti-bacterial sprays. 

He felt a hand on his left abdomen. He noticed that someone was stitching him up. 

"Hey, you're awake. Good thing I got anesthesia on you." 

"This is the first time Mingyu isn't the one treating me." 

"Oh you don't know?"   
  
Wonwoo was lost. 

"Maybe it's because he needs someone to treat him as well." Minghao looked to the other side of the room before going back to do his work. 

Wonwoo followed where Minghao's eyes went. 

And there he was. He saw Mingyu on a hospital bed. An oxygen mask and things sticked into his arm. Bandages all over. 

 

_It happened again._


	7. # 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello @wonwooscarrot here
> 
> i posted thrice yesterday since i thought id be too busy to update since i have a lot to study for and i have a debut to attend
> 
> but i couldnt stand having a day or two without updates so i guess i am updating, but not really

**Author's Note**

 

Mingyu developed a small crush on Wonwoo when they we're still kids. Back in the playground scene. But of course, Mingyu was a child and wasn't aware of such feelings.

 

Mingyu found out that Wonwoo and him go to the same school. Wonwoo reminded Mingyu of the same crying kid back then. Mingyu 'observed' Wonwoo for about two weeks. In the library and in school. Through that whole process, Mingyu forms a crush on Wonwoo and realizes he likes guys.

 

Wonwoo took interest on the guy (Mingyu) he kept seeing for the past two weeks. Wonwoo already knew he likes guy prior to this, but I won't dwell on that anymore.

 

Mingyu tells all of this to Chaeyeon on the roof one day. Chaeyeon has been with Mingyu since they were in diapers. Mingyu told Chaeyeon everything. Mingyu started his first conversation with Wonwoo during the crossroad scene.

 

Mingyu really did save Wonwoo back then from a speeding car.

 

Two two form a friendship while going home together. 

 

The day Wonwoo went home alone, he crossed the road while it was still a green light. Wonwoo was about to get hit by a car before Mingyu pushed him out of the way. 

 

Mingyu got hit by the car but sadly, Wonwoo hit head on the cement. Hard. Which leads to him getting amnesia. 

 

As for Mingyu, no amnesia and he got better since then. 

 

The reason why Mingyu was only able to meet Wonwoo again (the first time Wonwoo visited the hospital for his injuries) was because after the incident, Wonwoo and his family moved out of town for a better hospital to treat him.  
  


Wonwoo continued on with his life. Wonwoo forgot everything prior to the accident. But he's been dreaming of the same guy and how he 'died' protecting him. 

 

Wonwoo has had other relationships, but the smallest of incident would always make him blame himself for it. Call it trauma if you want.

 

Mingyu becmae a doctor through the process of wanting to take care of himself, his family, and his last sight of Wonwoo in a hospital bed. (They were brought in the same hospital, but Wonwoo left first, and never came back.)   
  
  
As for Wonwoo wanting to be a police officer, he first got the idea when he first had the dream about Mingyu. Since Wonwoo thinks people get hurt when they're near him, he wanted a career when he can help others. Despite risking his life for it. Hence, Wonwoo's reckless behavior on the job.   
  
  
As for the current accident, Mingyu was in the bakery, and he got hurt. But I won't tell you yet how. Wonwoo obviously got hurt protecting the old lady from the gun shot. 

 

And that's basically it. I'll try to see if I can update tomorrow.   
  


 

Thank you for reading this AU!! I'm sorry if the story is a little bit confusing please bear with me <3 


	8. # 146

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the au first [here!](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/981928182583508992)

Wonwoo was resting on his bed when he heard the door open. He closed his eyes, not wanting to get disturbed with questions from a nurse. About how he’s doing. Obviously he’s not fine and Wonwoo understands that it’s a procedure, but he just doesn’t want to deal with people anymore. 

 

Not until a hand goes over to his left hand and he can already tell who’s beside him. 

“You’re not here to kiss me while I’m asleep again, I hope.” Wonwoo said with his eyes still closed.

“How’d you know it was me? If you actually said that to a stranger you’d be a complete weirdo right now.” 

“You’re the weirdo for casually holding hands and kissing your sleeping patients. Do you do this to all of them?”  
“No, just one.” Mingyu replied. 

 

Wonwoo opened his eyes to find Mingyu’s eyes staring at him and a smile on his face. Wonwoo smiled back before sitting up and taking his hand away from Mingyu.  
  
“Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you a question.” 

“Shoot.” 

“Let me get this straight, you’re the guy that got into an accident with me back then?” 

“So you’ve figured it out?” 

“Yeah, Soonyoung helped me.” 

“Well, yes Wonwoo. I am the guy you got into an accident with. And the guy that basically stalked you in the library for two weeks and your going home buddy and also I saw you get bullied in the park when we were just little toddlers.” 

“What? What do you mean stalked? What going home buddy? Who got bu-“ 

“Okay. I’m sorry. You got an amnesia I shouldn’t bomb you with revelations from the past. But yes, we spent time together and got into an accident. And that was out last time together before meeting again.” 

“Okay. So what happened? How did we get into an accident? As far I know from my dreams, I was alone when that happened but then when I was on the ground, I saw a guy covered in blood.” 

“Oh you dreamt about it, huh? Well, as I said earlier, we used to go home together. But one day, I had to stay at school some more for a project so I told you to just go home without me. The meeting was canceled so I ran so I can catch up to you. Oh! I forgot to mention you were such a bookworm. The first time we talked was when I pulled you from crossing the road on a green light. You were accident prone, even back then.” 

“I guess some things don’t change, even when you get amnesia.” Wonwoo chuckled. 

“Yeah, well I did caught up to. You crossed the road, but then a truck was nearing you. I pushed you out the way and got hit instead. I was told that the driver already pushed the breaks but it wasn’t enough to stop. At least I survived the hit, but I guess I pushed you too hard and you hit your head on the ground too hard. I’m sorry.” 

“So you’re saying you already saved me twice back then, and I can’t even remember?” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I know, it just makes me feel bad that I always cause other people trouble.”  
  
Wonwoo clearly showed emotions of sorrow. There was a moment of silence before Mingyu spoke. 

 

“Then don’t cause other people trouble.” 

“What?” 

“Cause only me, trouble.” 

“What do you mean?” 

 

 

“That I’ll be here for you. You always think that you cause people trouble or cause them to get hurt. You don’t. And Wonwoo, what happened back then, and the time at the bakery, was in no way your fault. Me getting hurt is not your fault. Other people getting hurt is not your fault, unless you really did it yourself. Please stop thinking that you’re bad for other people. Because I believe that you’re good for me. So will you let me be good for you too, and not push me away?” 

 

 

And by the time Mingyu finished his words, Wonwoo already had tears running down his face.  
  
“Why are you crying?” Mingyu asked while wiping the tears off of Wonwoo’s cheeks. 

“I don’t know. I hate you, you’re really good with your words.” For the first time in a while, Wonwoo could definitely feel that he was loved. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Mingyu chuckled. 

“I’m glad I met you again, Mingyu. I still don’t remember anything before the accident, except the dream of course. But I’m glad we were brought back together.” 

“If the universe wants it to happen, it will.” Mingyu said as he held the Wonwoo’s hand. 

 

“Tell me more. Of us back then. I want to hear everything.” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu started to tell Wonwoo of the first few encounters and the time they spent together. Wonwoo still didn’t remember those times. but in the back of his mind, he was glad that he actually experienced those back then. And much more, Mingyu smiled the whole time he told the stories. For Wonwoo, that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked it!! 
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you can, i really enjoy reading comments and kudos makes me happy hehe


End file.
